Graciela
by Romantic Raven
Summary: It's been over nine years since they met. BB's 23, Rae 24, Rob and Star 26, and Cy 29. But almost directly after TT's eighth anniversary, Raven disappeared for a little less than a year. They left her alone for about half a year, but now they want answers. And it becomes apparent she and BB are hiding something. Mainly BBRae, little Robstar, hint at Cybee.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ever fanfiction. Hope you like! Flames welcome!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned TT, it wouldn't be canceled and there would be plenty of couples. But, I don't, so suffer._

* * *

**Chapter One**

Raven sat down with a sigh, exhausted from the previous year and a half. It was then when Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg approached her.

"Raven," Robin started, "we know something's up. You disappear for almost a year, then for a little over half of a year you're staying in your room more than usual. What's up?"

"Why do you need to know?" Raven retaliated, trying to keep her secret to herself.

"Friend Raven, we just want to know if something has been going the on with - with Trigon (_A/N: Hey, that rhymes!_)."

Raven was very close to sighing with relief when she heard that. Something completely unrelated to her true trauma. "No, it has nothing to do with him."

"What about Beast Boy?" Cyborg questioned cryptically. The said changeling had just walked in. Both froze for a millisecond, then Beast Boy cleared his throat loudly.

"Am I missing something important? You're all gathered and stuff."

"We were just concerned about Raven. She _was_ gone for almost a year," Robin explained.

"Why wasn't I invited?" the green twenty-three year-old complained.

"Ya didn't seem all that worried when she was gone," Cyborg replied. Beast Boy gave a panicked glance towards Raven, his eyes begging for help.

"Who's in the mood for pizza?" Raven deadpanned.

"I am! Why don't we go out for pizza, guys?" BB questioned with a nervous laugh.

Robin's eyes narrowed under his mask. "You two are hiding something, and whatever it is, it isn't going to help with the team."

"Robin, I know you want to know what's going on, but - "

" - it's none of your business," Beast Boy interrupted. Robin stalked off with Cyborg right behind him while Starfire drifted awkwardly to the side, unnoticed by the empath and the changeling.

When Raven was sure the two boys were out of hearing range, she whispered, "Idiot! Now he'll search harder!"

"You are saying that there _is_ something that you wish to hide from us?" The two looked over to a teary-eyed Tameranian. "We are a team. No, we are family. Why do you wish to hide things from your family? We have stuck together for over eight years before Raven left. Please, do not hide things from us."

"Wisdom was right. It _is_ hard keeping this from them," Raven murmured, almost to herself.

"Should we really keep her a secret?" Beast Boy wondered guiltily.

Raven nodded, "Yes. I - "

"Her? Who are you keeping from our knowledge? Is it Terra? Perhaps it is something to do with the East Titans?"

"Uh... no, Star, Nothing to do with anyone you know," Beast Boy half lied, knowing it involved both himself and Raven.

"Then who might it be?"

"Graciela," responded Beast Boy with a defeated sigh.

"Beast Boy!" exclaimed a now mildly-pissed off Raven. "You shouldn't - " Raven stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Something isn't right. You, come with me," Raven told him, leaving a confused yet determined Starfire behind.

* * *

" - then Beast Boy had said 'Graciela'. Raven protested, and was about to indulge in the out-chewing of him, she stopped. She left taking him with her to the place that she was going, but she only went into her room."

"Thanks Star. We'll tell you what we find out." Robin thanked, nearly as obsessed as he used to be with Slade.

"Hey Star?" Cyborg called.

"Yes, Cyborg?"

"Can you keep an eye on 'em? See if they discuss more about Graciela, ya know." Starfire nodded and went to her room to play with Silkie, semi-guilty of what she had just done.

* * *

_We've got a mole! Okay, I'm not one to be like "Hey tough guy, I've got more reviews than you!" but they're the only way I know my stories are loved. So R&R. And I know it isn't long. I'll write more stories that are longer, but this one won't be long. Sowee!_

_Peace,_

_RR_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay guys, so here's the next chapter! Shout outs to my reviewers - __**jakefan, Zinnia99, **__and__** AlaskaChic Storywriter.**__ Hope you enjoy!_

_RR_

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Titans, but if you think I do, check yourself into a mental hospital._

* * *

Two days later, Starfire was floating by Raven's room when she heard the two whispering.

"Are you sure she's okay?"

"Yes, Beast Boy, I'm positive," answered Raven in an annoyed tone.

"But how do you know that she's okay?"

"She's in Nevermore, Beast Boy. I'm positive she's - "

"What is it?" Beast Boy wondered nervously.

"Something isn't right." Starfire heard the sound of footsteps, then nothing.

Eventually, Beast Boy sighed, "I hate it when she does that." He started walking towards the door, and Starfire nearly squealed. If she did, she would've been caught. Thinking in the moment, she knocked on the door.

Beast Boy cautiously opened it. "Star, what're you doing here?"

"I was wishing that I... that I could do the talking of girls with Raven," Starfire squeaked, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse.

Beast Boy saw right through it. "Oh no, I've been in this situation before. You were eavesdropping on me and Raven, weren't you?"

"Beast Boy, I do not know what the dropping of eaves is. Please, explain it to me?"

He was getting impatient. "You were listening in our conversation. Why do you guys need to know? It's every little thing, isn't it?"

"The way you are acting, Beast Boy, it doesn't seem like a little thing you are hiding."

He thought about that. "Why do you guys want to know, though?"

"We simply want to know what has brought the Beast out in you again. You seem to be acting somewhat like then."

He looked guiltily down the hallway. "I, uh, kinda know why to..."

"Really? What has brought the Beast out in you this time. It is not Adonis, correct?"

"Right, it's, uh..." Just as he was about to admit it, he heard Raven. He knew she was listening. "Star, as much as I wanna tell ya, it's not something that needs to be... told today."

"So you will tell us in the near future?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe not the _near_ future..."

"But the Beast could be dangerous, and you said after the incident with Adonis you would 'never ever allow anything to ever bring the Beast out ever again.'" Starfire prodded.

Beast Boy sighed. "Well, maybe a little Beast is good. He'll protect my - my family. But I'm not telling you what it is." He walked back into Raven's room, the owner of which giving a small smile of pride.

* * *

" - Raven had said that Graciela was safe inside a place called Nevermore."

"Nevermore? That's strange." Both Robin and Starfire looked confused, but Cyborg just looked uncomfortable. "Cyborg, do you know something that you're not telling us?" Robin inquired suspiciously.

"Uh, yes... I mean, no... I mean..."

"Cyborg, you have done the hiding of secrets too?"

"This was trying to find what Beast Boy and Raven were hiding."

"Uh, yeah, I kinda did hide some secrets. I mean, it was personal business and - Sorry, Star, Robin."

"That's not the point right now. What's Nevermore, Cy?" Robin snapped icily, upset that almost the entire team had been hiding secrets from each other.

"It's, uh, Raven's mind..." Cyborg stated while staring at a speck on the floor. "We - well, me and the grass stain - do you remember how Raven lost it when we first fought Dr. Light?" Starfire nodded silently, and Robin inwardly groaned. "When he went to apologize the next day for insisting on her having breakfast, he hardly knocked, I knocked harder, and her door fell over. Green Bean walked inside and started messing with her stuff, including a magic mirror or whatever. We got sucked inside and met tons of different Ravens in different colored cloaks..

"And... you never told anyone?"

"Uh... hey, would ya look at the time! Bee's expectin' me at the Cheesecake Factory and... yeah. See ya guys later!" Cyborg nervously yelled, running off to his T-Car. In his 'baby', he called Bumble Bee. "Hey honey. Ya wanna meet at the Cheesecake Factory?"

* * *

"Robin?" Starfire wondered.

"Yeah Star?"

"I do not feel the 'right' watching and listening to Raven and Beast Boy."

"I know, but whoever they're hiding, they don't want us to find."

"Robin?"

"Yeah Star?"

"I have done the hiding of secrets too."

"You have?" The alien nodded. "What is it?"

"It is..."

"Yes?"

"I am... afraid to tell you."

"Why? Is it bad?"

"No..."

"Then why are you afraid?"

"Because... the secret is... I-I love you."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed, not exactly going places, but whatever._

_Peace,_

_RR_


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

_Alright guys, this is the important part. I have written most of the third chapter, but I need crucial details that I want you guys to pick_

_Q1_

_a-purple_

_b-green_

_c-mix of two_

_Q2_

_a-gray_

_b-green_

_c-normal_

_Q3_

_a-yellow_

_b-purple_

_c-green_

_Q4_

_a-one_

_b-none_

_or..._

_100-I really couldn't care less, especially since you aren't telling us what these questions are for!_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey! So, I should apologize for keeping you waiting for so long, but instead I will ask for forgiveness, since they aren't the same thing! I am amazed at how many people answered! I want to give a BIG thank you to all of them. The results:_

_Q1.a. 3 (purple)  
Q1.b. 0 (green)  
Q1.c. 6 (mix of two)_

_Q2.a. 7 (gray)  
Q2.b. 2 (green)  
Q2.c. 1 (normal)_

_Q3.a. 0 (yellow)  
Q3.b. 3 (purple)  
Q3.c. 5 (green)_

_Q4.a. 3 (one)  
Q4.b. 2 (none)_

_Majority rules! People who reviewed answered were usually confused on Q3 and Q4. Except for Lyanol, who was right. People who reviewed were:_

**_Anna (guest)_**_, **Guest**, **Wolf of IndigoRiver**,** Guest**, **bluedog197 (guest)**, **Sapphire Della Robbia, dreamwhileyourmindisjoyful, creatorX33, Lyanol, Zinnia99, **and **AlaskaChic Storywriter. **Thanks again!_

_Anyway, on with the good part. Oh, I almost forgot -_

_Disclaimer - Teen Titans wouldn't be canceled if I owned them, so don't blame me._

* * *

"Azarath Metrione Zynthos. Azarath Metrione Zinthos. Azarath Metrione Zinthos. Azarath Metrione Zinthos. Azarath Metrione Zinthos. Azarath Metrione Zinthos. Azarath Metrione Zinthos. Azarath Metrione Zinthos. Azarath Metrione Zinthos. Azarath Met..."

"Raven?" Starfire called, quietly knocking on her door.

"I was wondering if you would like to do the talking of girls within the boundaries of my room, then perhaps we can... meditate?"

"Star, as much as I would love to do that, I - "

"I have not seen you as often since you had disappeared, and I had wished that I could do of 'releasing my feelings' about... about Robin."

"Fine," Raven caved, gliding over to Starfire's room. Once the door was shut, Robin snuck into the currently uninhabited dark room.

"I'm in. Now I need to find a mirror." He glanced around, nervous, and immediately noticed a large (he knew it was large because the multitude that Starfire acquired), hand held mirror laying on the nightstand. 'This has to be it!' he thought, and picked it up. He stared at his reflection awkwardly, not sure what to do. Suddenly, two orange eyes replaced his mask, and he almost screamed, but suppressed it as he knew Raven would check it out if she heard something. A large orange arm and hand pulled Robin in.

He landed face-first into a huge floating rock. Miraculously, he still had all his teeth. He stood up and glanced around at the dreary landscape and wondered aloud, "This is Raven's mind?"

"Yeah, and you'd better be grateful I brought you in it!" exclaimed an orange cloaked Raven.

"Raven? But I thought that you were talking to Star... I mean, which emotion are you?"

"Rude."

"Okay... I, urm, came to see Graciela." Before Rude could answer, a Raven wearing pink skipped up to them. She smiled happily up at him, and he immediately thought 'This is probably happy or giddy or something'.

"Rude, they want ya' in A's territory. Oh, hi!"

"Uh... hi. You're Happy, right?"

"Yeah, I'm always Happy! Why ya here?"

"I came to see Graciela."

"Okay!"

* * *

" - I told him that I love him and he just started to stammer and turn red. Does that mean that he does not love me back?" Starfire was no longer merely distracting Raven, but actually explaining why she was confused.

"No, Star. Here, saying 'I love you' for the first time is harder than 'I like you'."

"I already know he likes me, as I am on the team."

"No, Star. That's different. When someone says 'I like you', it means that they love you, but are scared to say it."

"I was scared to say it to Robin. Why did he not respond?"

"...Robin can be aggressive, protective, ridiculous, and helpful. However, he has hard time expressing affection. He's afraid."

"Of what is he afraid of? I have now expressed my affection, so he should not be frightened of returning my feelings."

"He's isn't used to saying 'I love you'." Suddenly, she felt... happy. Immediately, she suspected the worse. "Star, where are the boys?"

Star sweatdropped and scratched the back of her neck. "Cyborg challenged Beast Boy to a running game."

"And Robin?" Raven wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"He is... um... Raven, I cannot deceive you longer..."

* * *

They had already passed through Rude's area and 'the land where air fresheners are made' when they came to an area about twenty times girlier than Happy's, which Robin thought nearly impossible. Almost everything was purple and heart-shaped, besides the multitude of Ravens in different colored cloaks. A Raven in purple broke off from the cluster and walked towards them, to which Rude, and Happy stopped. Robin quickly followed suit.

"Hey, A!" giggled Happy, waving.

"Hi," the Raven in purple replied dreamily, staring off in the distance.

"Uh, which emotion are you?" Robin wondered politely, much like he did for Rude.

"Affection..."

Robin raised his eyebrows. "Affection?"

"Yes... I've been here since I met you..."

The teen hero's eyes widened. "Me?"

"And the rest of the Titans."

Robin sighed in relief. He didn't like Raven... in that way. Then he was curious. "What kind of Affection does she - you - have for me?"

"She sees you as an understanding brother. She sees Cyborg as an older brother. Starfire she sees as a younger sister."

"And Beast Boy?" Affection didn't respond, wearing a secret smile.

Happy suddenly cried out, "Knowledge! We wanna see Graciela!"

A Raven in yellow jumped and looked up from her book. Her wire-rimmed glasses slid down her face, and she used her finger to push it up. As soon as she noticed Robin, she curtly replied, "No," and hid the book in her cloak.

"Why not?"

"I know Raven wouldn't like you to see Graciela."

"How do ya know that?" wondered Happy.

Rude sighed, "It could be that she's Knowledge..."

"Oh."

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't want you to judge her," a gray-robed Raven whispered.

"Really Timid? I thought you would've turned tail as soon as you knew that it wasn't Rae, Gar, or both," Rude scoffed.

Suddenly a Raven wearing brown called out, "It wasn't wise for you to come here, Robin. Of course, I don't think it's wise for Raven to be hiding something like this from you."

"Why?"

"I can't say..."

"Why not?"

"She's only one emotion, and she can't stand against all of us, especially when the majority of us agree with Timid," Knowledge cut in.

"Thanks, Knowledge," said a Raven from behind. When Robin turned around, he saw it was the original. "Why did you want to know so much that you infiltrated my mind?"

"Because you were hiding it from us so obviously." Starfire answered from behind Raven.

"She was hiding me the day we defeated Dr. Light!" cried out an angry Raven dressed in red.

"Rage has a point," Knowledge pointed out.

"Dudettes, what goin' on... WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE, ROBIN? WHY'RE YOU HERE, STAR?" Beast Boy yelled, obviously peeved.

Cyborg came crashing down. Happy yelled, "Woo, partay!"

Robin virtually ignored them. "Raven, remember when Ding Dong Daddy stole my briefcase, and I showed you what was inside? It's because we're a team, and we shouldn't hide things from each other. No matter what."

Raven, Beast Boy, and all the emoticlones excluding Rage, looked at the ground in guilt. Rage was yelling, "How dare you use that as an excuse!"

Raven walked past the emoticlones, who were hiding the mysterious girl, and motioned for the others to feel the same. "This is Graciela," she told them, picking up the girl.

She was six months old. She had a mix of amethyst and emerald eyes, gray skin, green hair, and a ruby red chakra. Robin and Cyborg had the same reaction - their eyes widened larger than plates and their jaws dropped to the floor. Starfire merely looked confused until she wondered aloud, "Why is Graciela so young and have similar appearances to you and Beast... oh. Beast Boy and Raven have had a blorfnag!"

"Uh... can I have a question?" Cyborg asked meekly, still wide-eyed. Raven nodded. "How long have you been together?"

"Five years tomorrow," Raven answered immediately. Beast Boy nodded, looking anywhere but at them. Raven, on the other hand, was chewing her lip and looking intently at them, trying to see how much they would judge them. Timid's cloak grew stronger in color, while the other emoticlones' cloaks grew fainter.

"Me, as well?" Star wondered quietly, now understanding why the other two titans were not excited. Again, Raven nodded. "Is the name 'Graciela' common on this world?"

"No, Star. I came up with it by mixing part of Raven's real name, Rachel, with mine, Garfield," Beast Boy answered, very intent on a purple tree.

"Wait, YOU came up with it?" Cyborg pointed, surprised.

Rage and Affection's cloaks got deep in color as Raven defended, "Just because he acts like an idiot doesn't mean he is one!"

"Nothing exploded," Robin noticed, glancing around.

"My emotions aren't dangerous in my mind... unless Trigon gets a hold of them."

"Okay... my question," Robin started. "How'd all of this happen?"

"You mean from the beginning?" Beast Boy inquired, finally looking at Robin.

"From the day you got together to... Graciela."

Raven sighed, "Well..."

* * *

_Annoying cliff hanger moment! I'm so into this myself, I think I might update twice. Today. Also, this one chappy has more words than the others combined. This is my usual writing, I just got off to a bad start. Well, good, but not as much detail as I usually do._

_R&R please!_

_RR_


	5. Chapter 4

_I decided that I wanted to write more today, but I had spent two hours in front of the computer and only started the beginning of this chapter. But, it won't take long. The majority of this chapter is the 'flashback' where Raven and Beast Boy explain how they got together. Oh, and this story originated from the picture. Literally, the entire story, chapter 1 through... the next one, not this one, but the next one... was inspired by this. I made one picture into a 5 (6?) chapter story. _

_I'm so happy towards all the people who reviewed! I will reply to some of them as I feel I need to (also the end of the chapter may seem a little different because I was reading DragonLance and I the way they wrote is stuck in my mind. And yes, DragonLance is an actual book, not a fanfiction)._

_First, the ones who I don't feel I need to respond to (not that I don't like you guys, but that it was just *awesome* support, not really a question or a comment that needed my understanding)._

**_Zinnia99, AlaskaChic Storywriter, Lyanol, creatorX33, Sweetums14, sunshineg9, TakeonMe-Mow, ThePhantomhiveTwins, Wolf of IndigoRiver, _**_and **Sapphire Della Robbia. **_

**_krikanalo - I apologize for the misspelling, I didn't read the comics (though I should). _**

**_Baku Babe - I was thinking Affection would cover almost every emotion (maternal, partner, friendship, family, etc.), but I understand what you're saying. Actually, I hadn't thought of it!_**

**_Anna - I should read the comics, but I can't get them._**

_Well, onward to story reading!_

_And you need to see a psychiatrist if you think I ever owned Teen Titans._

* * *

Raven sighed, "Well..."

-FLASHBACK?-

Raven walked out of her room at one am, not able to sleep from the pounding headache that the green 'adult' gave her. He was extremely happy about something that was supposed to be tomorrow, later that day, whichever.

She started making a large pot of herbal tea, thinking that she would only have to heat it up if it got cold. She needed to calm her mind.

Beast Boy stumbled in, ruining her plan of mind-calming. As soon as he saw her, he mumbled, "Hi, Rae." He leaned into the freezer, looking for something.

"Rae-ven," she hissed. She immediately felt guilty because of the look on his face. He looked sad and full of pain. He didn't need her getting mad at him like that. Her voice softened slightly, noticed by the changling only because of his enhanced hearing. "What's wrong, Beast Boy?"

His face hardened as he pulled out soy vanilla ice cream. "Nothing."

"Beast Boy, I'm an empath, and I can read your emotions - "

"And my mind, if you wanted to. So why ask me?" he interrupted, his voice husky. He pulled out a bowl, ice cream scooper, and spoon.

"Because I don't want to take something that you don't want to tell anyone. I'm not cruel." He hesitated as he put the ice cream back into the freezer.

He closed his eyes and whispered, "Today is the day my mom and dad died."

"Oh." All of the Titans knew what happened with his parents and how he felt responsible. Raven opened her mind to his, and saw years of sorrow, guilt, and pain that he hid behind chipper, goofy idiocy. Eventually she replied, "You're better than me."

He frowned, "At what?"

"Acting. You act as though nothing bothers you and that you're an idiot. Nobody's seen your true self, not even me. I act dead, emotionless."

It was his turn to say, "Oh."

They sat there in comfortable silence, the only sound was of Raven sipping her tea and Beast Boy's spoon bringing small mouthfuls of ice cream to his mouth. He finished first and washed out his bowl, and Raven finished her tea three seconds after he was done. He almost tripped over a small ridge in the kitchen tile, but caught himself. He turned around a few tiles away from the said tile to warn her.

"Rae, watch out for the - " he was interrupted by Raven tripping over the same tile he did, falling into him. He grabbed her hands in an attempt to catch her, but it failed. She fell lightly, but her lips landed on his. Both their blushes where immediate and they scrambled away from each other, yet keeping eye contact.

Raven popped up and whispered, "Nothing happened," then left.

Beast Boy looked down the hallway she went through, the one to the roof, with a goofy smile on his face. He dashed after her, getting there right before she started meditating. "Beast Boy, I want to be alone," she nearly growled.

He realized that she probably hated him, how he annoyed her so much. He looked over the ocean, and his ears drooped. "I know, and I kinda want to be, too. But you shouldn't run away from something until you resolve it." She looked down. "Raven, I know you've hated me for a while, but -"

"I haven't." He looked surprised at her interruption.

"What?"

"I haven't hated you for a while. I-I..."

His ears perked up the slightest bit. The changeling never heard the dark empath stutter before. "You what?"

"I... don't hate you."

"I don't hate you too."

Now there was a hint of frustration in Raven's voice. "That's not what I meant."

Beast Boy's ears dropped. "Oh..."

The frustration was now clear. "Or that! I mean, there's a fine line between love and hate!" One of the nearest windows shattered as she yelled this, then another as she blushed deeply from embarrassment.

"So... I've thought you've hated me all these years but in reality you've... liked me?" His response was more glass breaking. "So is that going to be my answer for everything, now?"

"No."

"Good, cuz I really don't want anyone getting cut when I ask you out on a date for tonight."

"What?" Raven turned around and looked into Beast Boy's dark green eyes, and, while he tried to look away from sudden shyness, he was mesmerized by her amethyst ones.

"I w-was thinking that y-you might wanna maybe... goonadatewithme?"

"Um..." He was finally able to look out over the sea, as Raven had closed her eyes. "Yes..."

Beast Boy yelled, "Woohoo!" and started doing a victory dance.

Raven finished,"...but not out."

* * *

"So you had a fancy dinner when all of us were out?" Cyborg wondered in amazement.

"It makes sense," Robin reasoned. "But you still haven't told us when you had enough time to... uh..."

Surprisingly, Starfire answered quickly for them, "It was the time when Robin, Cyborg and I had gone to visit the east Titans for an Earthly week. When we arrived back to our tower, Raven and Beast Boy told me that they were doing the cleaning of spring."

"Starfire is correct," Knowledge announced aloud. Graciela, who was put down when Beast Boy and Raven, started the story, started crying.

She immediately rushed over and picked her up and brought her over to the rest of the group. Once Graciela saw she was being watched by the other three, she giggled and buried her head into Raven's shoulder.

Raven started talking to the six month old. "They want to meet you now." Graciela looked back at the other three as the green one came to semi-protectively hover around the two. Raven introduced Cyborg first. "This is uncle Cyborg."

"Uh... hi." Graciela wasn't confused by the metal or the skin tone of the oldest Titan. She just poked his metal armor lightly, and laughed twice at the warmth.

"This is uncle Robin." This time, the little girl was confused by the mask, and started poking the edge. Robin then removed the mask, revealing his blue eyes, and replacing it quickly after Graciela understood that it was not part of his face.

"And I am aunty Starfire!" exclaimed the alien, her excitement too large to hold in as the three approached her. "Will you be my friend?"

"Ga!"

Starfire was confused. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes, Star. She just can't talk yet," Beast Boy explained.

* * *

_I know, really cute. If it weren't me writing this, I'd think it'd be a good place to end. NO. NO NO NO NO NO. There is one more chapter, so stay tune. I might update tomorrow, actually._

_R&R,_

_RR._


	6. Chapter 5

_I know it's sad, but this really is the last chapter. But... it never ends. When I read stories, and they end with a 'happily ever after', I think of all the problems that they'd have because of it. So, as long as you tell me, you're welcome to write more. I'd love to read them._

* * *

The next day at breakfast, everyone was acting normal. Almost everyone, that is. Beast Boy looked nervous about something, while Raven just looked tired. She decided that, for the time being, it would be good to keep Graciela in her mind.

Eventually, Cyborg noticed BB's nervousness. "What is it, Grass Stain?" He kept the joking manner to make sure Starfire didn't get upset.

"Um... something." Cyborg was shocked at Beast Boy. Normally, if he were hiding something, he'd say nothing.

"And that is...?" Raven wondered, raising an eyebrow.

Beast Boy didn't have to look around to know that the others were paying rapt attention to him. "Um..."

"Well?"

"Everyone's okay with Graciela, right?" They all got the underlying meaning that he really meant.

"Yes, Beast Boy." Starfire answered. "We are okay with almost anything... as long as it is not criminal."

"Okay..." he knelt down on one knee, "Rae, do you... Uh, will you marry me?" He pulled a silver ring with a large amethyst in the center and smaller amethysts and emeralds alternating outward and proffered it to her.

For the second time in two days, Robin's and Cyborg's jaws hit the floor, and Starfire squealed. Raven's reaction surprised them all.

She ran to her room.

Without saying anything.

Beast Boy's ears drooped sadly. He looked down, not making a sound. When the others tried to comfort him, he rejected, "I want to be alone," and walked to the roof. Starfire flew to Raven's room faster than a lightning bolt.

She didn't bother knocking, and walked right in. The angry words on her lips and the green glow in her eyes faded when she saw Raven's room. Or what was left of it.

Almost everything was broken or torn and was flying about the room uncontrollably. "Why have you destroyed your possessions?" Starfire wondered.

"Emotions."

"You do not wish to hurt anyone, so you have come in here, correct?" Raven nodded an affirmative, and the alien continued, "Yet you have made Beast Boy believe that you do not wish to wed him."

"That isn't what I meant."

* * *

Beast Boy heard something behind him and, thinking that it was Cyborg or Robin, he growled, "I said I wanted to be alone!"

"Yes." He was shocked at Raven's voice.

"Yes what?"

"You know what, Beast Boy!"

"I'm twenty-three, Rae. I should change that."

"To what?"

"I don't know."

"In the mean time, I'll just call you Gar."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

_Short? Yes. But halfway through, I decided that I will make a second story, so don't worry. You will have more._

_R&R,_

_RR_


End file.
